Pan's Bedtime Stories
by PrincessBulma88
Summary: The sequel to Bra's Bedtime stories.
1. The Sword in the Stone

I do not own DBZ or any of the Characters. I don't own any of the stories being to either. This is the sequel to Bra's Bedtime Stories. Enjoy! ^_^

Chapter 1: Sword in the Stone

It had been a quiet day at the Son household. Goku was busy training with Pan and forcing Goten to help. Chi-Chi and Videl were cleaning cloths and making dinner. Later that night, Gohan came home from work to have a quiet dinner with his girls. Dinner was filled with talk about how his day went, how far Pan had advanced in her training and how good dinner was. It was quiet for a while till Pan spoke up, "Mama. Papa. Trunks and Bra came to see Grandpa, Uncle Goten, and me today, and Bra was telling me how, Aunt Bulma and Uncle Vegeta were telling her stories at night before bed. I was wondering if we could start the same thing?"

Videl looked up at Gohan and smiled, "I think that is a great idea darling."

Gohan nodded. "I agree. Who would you like to tell you a story tonight?"

Pan was extremely excited now, "You please, Papa."

"Ok, after dinner and after you help your mother clean up and get ready for bed, I will be up to tell you a story." After dinner, Pan helped Videl clear the table and do dishes, afterwards she went up and got ready for bed and waited for her dad to come up. After a while Gohan came in, "Ready for your story?"

"Yes, papa."

"What one would you like?"

"I don't know you pick."

"Ok, I know the one, Grandma used to tell me this one, but I'll change it a little."

**A long time ago there lived a boy, named Thunder, he had no family, but he lived with a man and his son, who's names were Ouji Sr. and Ouji Jr. The old man never treated Thunder fairly and was always forced to do the things they wouldn't.**

**One day, Thunder was going after an arrow that Ouji Jr. shot into the forest, after traveling quite a ways into the forest he soon found it on the roof of a cabin. As he climbed up to get it, he fell throw the roof and landed on an old man. The old man soon came to and was mad, but when he saw Thunder, just a young boy, his anger went away. "I am Turtle." The old man said. "I am a powerful wizard." Thunder didn't want to believe him, but he did. Soon they came to know each other and Thunder stayed with the old man instead of going back. **

**Over the next week, Thunder became close friends with Turtle. Turtle began to teach Thunder everything he knew but found it difficult because Thunder had a short attention span. **

**Meanwhile back in the town, the King had just died, and left no heir. But before he died he casted a powerful sword into a stone, and said the only one who removes this will be the next king of my lands. After the king died many tried to pull the sword out, including Ouji Jr. After so many failed attempts to draw the stone, the town forgot about it and went on its own, forgetting about a king. **

**After a month of living with Turtle, Thunder decided to make a trip into town. Turtle, not wanting him to stay too long went with him. After arriving in town they saw a young girl tied to a post, Thunder walked up to her curious. "Why are you tied to that pole?"**

"**I got in trouble and this is my punishment."**

**Thunder felt it was wrong to punish a young girl like that, so he ran off to find something sharp to cut the rope. He came upon a sword sticking out of a stone, and went to pull it out. Another young woman and her brother were walking by and saw him pull it. "You are our new king!" They ran up to him.**

**But Thunder was too busy thinking of how to free that girl. He ran to her and cut the rope. Suddenly tons of towns people gathered to greet their new king. And he was king from that day on and the girl he freed became his queen.**

"Wow! Great story papa!"

"Why thank you Pan. Now go to bed. If you are going to train with Grandpa tomorrow you need your sleep."

"Ok. Love you!"

"Love you too." Gohan kissed Pan on the forehead and left her room.


	2. Robin Hood

Chapter 2: Robin Hood

The next day, Pan trained really hard with Goku and when she was done they went to his house for dinner, which her mother and grandmother had been working on. Just before dinner, Goten walked in from his day at school and sat down next to Pan. Pan turned to her mother, "Mama, where is papa?"

"Oh, Pan, your father is working late tonight. I'll be putting you to bed tonight."

"Ok." They finished eating. Pan helped Chi-Chi clear the table before her and Videl went back over to their house and got ready for bed.

"Pan, what would you like your story to be about tonight?"

"I don't care, you pick one."

"Ok. How about Robin Hood, but told your way."

"Robin Hood you say. Ok here we go...

_There once lived a man named Savior, he was a great man that loved to help people. He lived in the woods with his best friend and partner, Little Kril. Together him and Little Kril, helped everyone that lived in the town near by. Savior was good friends with the king, but the king left for a mission, leaving his brother in charge. Savior and Prince Saiya did not get along one bit. Soon, Prince Saiya began to tax the heart and sole out of the people of the town. They were starving and needed help. Try as they might they could never hide their money for the evil sheriff, Blue. She was the most trusted person Prince Saiya had. But Savior and Little Kril, always found a way to get money back to the people. One day, Savior was walking along a trail in the forest when he saw a wagon drive by. It was fancy. "It must be Prince Saiya." Savior said to himself. He noticed that the wagon stopped just up a head and saw a beautiful young maiden get out. He knew who it was, his lost love Maid Cookie. Savior was so happy to see her again but had no clue how to go and talk to her. Maid Cookie looked around and saw him standing there. She ran up to him, "Savior! Is that you! I've missed you."_

"_Hi, Cookie. It is great to see you again. What brought you back?"_

"_Oh, Prince Saiya wanted me to come here. Well I got to go, it's good to see you again." Maid Cookie turned around and left. After some time, Maid Cookie and Savior would secretly meet at the town church, under the careful eye of Friar Hermit. Soon, Prince Saiya found out and arrested Friar Hermit for treason. After everything Prince Saiya had done, that was his lowest point, Savior had had enough and decided to put an end to the tyranny of Prince Saiya. One night he and Little Kril got into the castle to free the towns people that hadn't paid their taxes and Friar Hermit. Little Kril managed to get by Sheriff Blue and freed everyone. "Kril, get everyone out of here. I'm going to go find Prince Saiya." Savior took off to the tower of the castle where Prince Saiya stayed. After waking him they began to fight and Savior won. Maid Cookie had managed to get out with Little Kril, before the castle set on fire, thanks to the sheriff. _

_Soon, the King returned and punished his brother and the sheriff and Savior and Maid Cookie got married and lived happily ever after. _

"That was a good story mama."

"Thank you honey."

"I promise I won't tell Bra that you and dad cast Vegeta and Bulma as bad people."

"Well they do fit the parts. (A.N. Ouch that was hard to write. =(.) Love you Pan."

"Love you too Mama." Videl kissed Pan on the forehead and left her room.


	3. Lion King

Chapter 3: Lion King

The next day went by fast for Pan, she was busy training with her grandpa again. When Goten got home and Goku thought of a new training exercise for Pan, Goku turned to Goten, "Hey Goten! Fly up in the air will ya!"

"What? Why?"

"Please."

"Fine. But I have homework and I don't think mom will like it much if I'm not doing it."

"It will be fine." Goten lifted off the ground and waited for what was to come next. Goku turned to Pan, "Pan, try as shoot at Goten ok."

"Yeah!" Pan started throwing energy attacks towards the unsuspecting Goten.

"WHAT! No Dad! I don't have time for this!"

"Sure you do." Goku said with a smile as he watched his son fly around avoiding Pan's attacks. After a while, Goten was beat and it didn't help Goku and Pan's training when Chi-Chi came out and yelled at them. They all went inside for dinner.

Pan was eating quietly, when she finally spoke up, "Where's mama and papa Grandma?"

Chi-Chi looked up, "They had a very important dinner to go to tonight, to you are staying over here. Is that alright Pan?"

"Yeah! Can Grandpa tell me a story?"

Chi-Chi and Pan both looked at Goku, who was stuffing his face like usual. "What?"

Chi-Chi pinched the bridge of her nose, "Goku after dinner please tell Pan a bedtime story."

"Ok." Goku went back to stuffing his face. After dinner Goten helped Chi-Chi clean up before he went to do his homework that was supposed to be done before dinner. Pan got ready for bed and waited for Goku to come in and tell her a story. "Ok, Pan. I'm not good at the whole story thing, but I remember Bulma telling me one story when I was a little older than you, so here it goes...

**Far away there lived a king and his queen. They ruled over their kingdom with kind open arms. But the king had an evil brother that wanted control over the kingdom. One day, the queen gave birth to a boy. The king was so happy that now he had an heir, so his brother could never take over. The day they introduced the prince to the kingdom, his brother was not there. **

"**Why do I live like this?" the evil brother took another drink of wine. "Life seems to have no meaning anymore. I should have been the eldest." the evil brother slammed his fist down. **

"**Now, now dear your day will come." his woman came in a rubbed his shoulders.**

"**Don't speak, why are you here anyways?"**

"**Can't a come see you?" his woman looked in his eyes and saw nothing, "Fine. I came to tell you, you missed your nephew's welcoming and your brother is on his way to speak with you."**

"**Oh. Now leave." His woman turned and left. Soon his brother came in. **

"**Brother, you missed my son's welcoming." the king said as he crossed his arms.**

"**What a shame, I forgot to check my calendar." Looking up at his brother, "Could you find forgiveness for me?" Then he smirked. **

"**Don't let it happen again." The King turned and left. Some time passed and the young prince got older. The day finally came for his father to show him the kingdom. He showed in everything and ended the tour right back where they started. "Where ever the sun and moon touch belongs to me and someday you."**

**The prince tilted his head with a puzzled look, "What about that area over there?"**

**The king look in the direction that his son was pointing. "That is a bad place." Turning back to his son, "Promise me you will never go there."**

"**But why?"**

**Laughing, "Evil people control that area. Promise me ok?"  
"I promise father."**

**The next day the prince went to see his uncle on his way up to his house he ran into the woman that he thought was his aunt. "Hello aunt."**

"**Hello, young prince. What brings you up here today?" She smiled down at him.**

"**I came to see uncle."**

**Her smile faded. "He's up in his study." She turned and left.**

**He made his way up there and starting asking his uncle hundreds of questions. One that caught his uncle's attention was...**

"**What's in that shadowed place?"**

**His uncle smiled down at him, "That is a place where brave boys go to prove they are men. But my dear nephew, your too young for that still. Now behave yourself and run off and play." The prince left and his uncle got an evil grin on his face.**

**The prince went back and found his best friend Val sitting with his mother and her mother. "Hey Val! I got somewhere cool to go what to check it out with me?"**

"**Sure." Looking up at her mother, "May I?"**

"**I don't know, my Queen is it ok with you?"**

**His mother smiled down on him. "And where is this cool place?"**

"**Ummm....the gardens."**

"**The gardens! Prince I've been there plenty of times."**

**He whispered to her. "I'll tell you when we get there."**

"**Ok." She whispered back.**

"**Ok, you two can go."**

"**YES!" They said together.**

"**Only if Bandit goes with you."**

"**Bandit, come on mom."**

"**No, he doesn't go you don't go."**

**Walking to the garden Val and the Prince were whispering to each other about the Shadow Area. Bandit looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Ah, young love. Too bad mine was stolen by the King's brother." Shaking his head. They arrived at the gardens. "Ok. Do what you want we'll leave in a bit." Bandit went and sat under a tree.**

**Val turned to the prince, "What are we going to do to get rid of Dumb Dumb?"  
"I have a plan." They went to work fast. They tied a rope to a tree and laid it on the ground when Bandit would go to step on it, he would be pulled into the tree with no way of getting out. The prince walked over to Bandit. "Hey Bandit, we are ready to go." **

**Stretching, "Ok. Let's go." Bandit stood up and started walking only to be caught and knocked out.**

"**Great job. Now let's go." Val and the Prince ran off. Over looking the whole thing was his uncle. **

_**'Now to tell my brother.'**_** He turned to go find his brother.**

**After a while Val and the Prince got to the Shadowed Area. "Well there's nothing here." Val said as she sat down. "Just a bunch of junk."**

"**Yeah. I guess it's not a cool as I thought." He sat down next to her. They sat there for a while until the felt the ground shake. "What's going on?" **

**Val looked scared. "Come on! We got to get out of here." They started running but got separated. The Prince found himself surrounded by robot looking people. **

"**Who...Who are you?"**

**One of them stepped forward. "Young prince, you don't belong here." Her voice was cold and had no sign of emotion. **

"**I'm sorry. Can I go now?"**

**Another one started laughing when he spoke he sounded just like the girl. "No, our boss will love to hear how we killed the prince."**

**The Prince tried to back away but another one stopped him. He turned and looked up at him. He was huge. They were closing in. Right before they shot him his father appeared and told him to leave. The prince ran and managed to climb up on a cliff and there he watched his father die. He turned around to leave while wiping his eyes. He looked up to see his uncle. "What have you done?"**

"**I didn't mean to."**

"**You killed your father!"**

"**NO!"**

"**Run boy!" The prince ran off and failed to see his father was still alive but barely, his uncle walked down there, "Good job, but I'll finish him." Then he killed his brother. (A.N. If you haven't figured it out the evil brother is Vegeta and the king is Goku, so Vegeta finally gets what he wants. ^_^)**

**The prince ran and ran. He ran until he finally collapsed from being tired. There he laid until he faintly saw a large figure come and pick him up. The next thing he knew, water was being splashed in his face. He opened his eyes to see two green men looking down at him. One was very tall, _'He must have been the one I saw.'_ and the other was a little shorter. **

"**See Demon, I know he was still alive."**

**Demon hmpf.**

"**Where am I?"**

"**Your in our home safe. Tell me, what's a prince doing out here?"**

"**I ran away." In a mean tone.**

"**Well, welcome. You can call this home if you want. Oh! By the way I'm Guardian and this." Pointing to the taller man. "Is Demon, he's the one that found you."**

"**Ok. Thank you."**

**Time came and went and the Prince grew up. He became adapted to the life style that Guardian and Demon lived and he was having fun. They were teaching him how to fight and he was becoming really good at it. All was forgot about his father's death, his uncle blaming him and everything of his old life. Until one day he was fishing when he saw movement in the trees on the other side of the river. He readied himself and went into attack mode and attacked what was in the trees. **

"**STOP!" The female voice said. "I mean you no harm, I'm just looking for food."**

**The Prince stood straight up. "Then why sneak around?"  
The woman came out of the trees. "Because I'm also hiding."**

**The prince looked at her. _'She looks familiar.'_ "Val?"**

"**Who wants to know?" **

"**The Prince."**

"**OH! KAMI! Is that really you!" She ran to him and looked him up and down. "It is you. Wait! What are you doing here? Come home, your uncle has destroyed your kingdom. Everyone including your mother lives in terror."**

"**I can't that's not my life anymore." He turned his back to her. "I'm sorry but his is my home now."**

"**Whatever. Some Prince you are!" The Prince turned back around, but she was gone. He walked slowly to the house he shared with Demon and Guardian. **

"**What's the matter?" Guardian said as he set food in front of him.**

"**I have to leave. I have to save my mother and my kingdom." He went into explaining about what happened when he was younger and what Val had told him.**

**Demon rarely spoke. "We will go with you. You will need our help."**

**The next morning they set out. When they arrived to the Prince's former home, it was very different. Dark. "Well, this is weird." They managed to get into the palace with ease and got close enough to the throne room to hear his uncle.**

"**You all have failed! Search wider and find food!" The prince looked in carefully to see his uncle sitting on his father's throne, with his aunt by his side.**

**The Prince turned back to them. "Here's the plan...." He explained the plan to get his uncle alone. Right before he finished, he forgot how to get his aunt, who had always been nice to him, away from his uncle. Val came in, she had heard the whole thing. **

"**I will get her away. If I tell her I need help with something she will come." They all nodded their heads and moved into position. After Demon and Guardian got all of his uncle's men away and Val got his aunt away. The prince walked in to confront his uncle. **

"**Who are you?" He stood up and walked over to him. **

"**I am the rightful heir to that throne now hand it over!" **

"**No." His uncle launched himself at him and they started to fight. When it seemed that his uncle was getting the upper hand, some unknown power was woken up in the Prince and he turned the table. He stopped and killed his uncle. Then he cried. _'How could I do that?'_ He felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Demon.**

"**There was no other way, my king." With that Demon bowed.**

"Wow, Grandpa that was great!" Pan jumped up and down.

"Thanks, but I changed the characters a bit from when Bulma told me it." Goku said as he got his goofy smile on his face.

"That's ok." Pan laid down. "Night grandpa. Love you."

"Love you too Pan." Goku stood up, shut off the light and left the room.


End file.
